Jasper in gym
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Jasper is having some problems concentratig in gym. Fluff in the end


AN: this is a one-shot about jasper in Gym. Probably completely pointless but I was in dire need of a jasper story and I cooked this up the fastest. With a bit of fluff in the end!

Jasper in gym

Gym. The only class that I felt pain going through. Not physical pain of course but emotional. Being in a room full of humans with beating heart was never good but making their heart rate increase was close to painful.

I leaned myself against the wall and waited for the whistle to blow, signalling that class will start, only to count the minutes left of this unbearable class.

The whistler blew and I sighed and joined the rest of the class. Today was basketball. I groaned internally. Gym was as suspected my least favourite class. In fact, it was all of our least favourite class. Especially Emmet hated it. Loosing a game or just loosing anything goes against his personal philosophy.

I was about to throw the ball when I saw with my peripheral vision, a member of the other team come towards me and make a grab for the ball.

I really couldn't care less who won or who lost, as long as the humans stayed there distance from me. And having the ball in your hands, surprisingly, made you the centre of attention.

I discretely made it look like the boy came and took the ball from me. The other team then made the final score which made us loose the game.

The annoyance from the other members of my team was overwhelming and I made it go away with a little calmness.

A boy at the other team whose name I did not know, the one who had taken the ball, felt a sharp sense of pride. Probably for being able to take the ball away from the mysterious Hale brother.

I quickly looked the other way to hide my amused expression.

He snickered towards his class mates and I could hear them talking about the lesson and I felt a small set of amusement run through me. If only he knew that the smallest of pressure from an immortal could cause a ball shaped hole right through his stomach. The look on his face would be priceless. The mere thought also made me smile slightly.

My morbidity being disrupted for the moment as the Coach's whistled, signalling that class was over I made my way in the boys' locker.

It really was an awful smell in here, even for a vampire. We did after all have very sharp smell. I did find the smell a bit welcoming. It took my mind slightly off the humans pumping with blood a few feet away from me. All of which I could crush and devour in less than 2 minutes. Back to my morbid thoughts.

I shook my head as if to clear it and stopped breathing all together. It was easier. I sighed as I remembered I had to shower. Keeping up with the human charade was getting tiring. Especially when you didn't have to shower.

None the less, the warm water did feel marginally good on my back I closed my mind of to all the adolescent humans around me.

I quickly dried myself and got dressed fast, probably a bit too fast but I simply couldn't help myself.

As an empathic creature, I could feel all the emotions around me. Even those who were right outside the door. And what was waiting for me.

I opened the door and my eyes immediately fell upon the loveliest pixie in the while world. _Alice_, I sighed.

Then she gave me a smile that, if my heart would have been beating it would have stopped. I gave a smile in return and clasped her small hand in mine.

"Had fun in gym?" she asked casually but her emotions betrayed her.

I chuckled as we walked down the hall together.

"Like you don't know." I said teasingly and stopped walking. She turned around and I quickly bent my head down and simultaneously brought her lips to mine. It didn't matter that she had been watching me the entire time. I could never be mad at her for caring about me.

I could feel her smile against my lips and just as I was about to deepen the kiss she broke the contact. I looked down at her petite figure and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

She merely chuckled and tugged my arm. "Come on, let's get going. We'll have plenty of time for that at home." She says and grinned wickedly and we continued our way down the hall and out towards the Volvo.

My smile quickly tuned to a grin at the possibilities and I could feel Edwards's annoyance toward my thought, I'm sure, about his sister.

But I still could not stop smiling. After all; I did love Alice exponentially and I really didn't care who knew about it.


End file.
